A Killer's Voice
by Diana Moon Glampers
Summary: A serial killer battles voices in his head. He's also a necrophile and a rapist. Read at your own caution. It is not a story for the faint of heart.
1. The Palms

A Killer's Voice

By Diana Moon Glampers

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not even original characters. Go ahead and steal them, I don't care.

Content Warning- Murder, rape, and lots of other screwed up stuff I'll surprise you with are in this story. This is a story with a serial killer as the main character. It gets pretty dark. There is a point to this story and there is a statement to be made, so this is not simply being vulgar for the sake of being vulgar. Read with caution.

Content Warning- No, I'm serious. This shit gets really bad. It deals with some seriously mature themes. This is not a story for the faint of heart. I can't emphasize this enough.

Chapter 1

The Palms

Isabella was at the beach with her Lopunny and Wailmer. It was night and they had been training against wild Tentacool all day. Isabella was lying down on her towel, exhausted from training up all day. She felt like she could fall asleep at any second. What Isabella did not know, was that there was a man who had been watching her all day at the beach. He had been staring at her the whole time, waiting for when she was weak and vulnerable and when her pokemon were too tired to fight effectively. He was a killer and he was waiting to claim Isabella as his next victim.

The man slowly crept up to the Wailmer, who was sleeping at the moment. Isabella and Lopunny did not seem to notice. He grabbed a knife from his pocket and, and jammed it into Wailmer's blowhole while holding the pokemon's mouth shut. He died silently. "That ought to keep the fatass from saving her!" The man thought to himself. He smiled, knowing that Wailmer was dead now.

"Lopunny?" Isabella said. Lopunny made pokemon noises at Isabella to confirm that she was listening. "You did good training today. You're getting strong. We might be strong enough to get a badge one day." Isabella said. Lopunny happily cooed. She turned to her Wailmer, who was already dead. "Come on boy, wake up. You have to go back into your pokeball." Isabella said. Wailmer did not move. She tapped it again, only to see blood seeping from its closed mouth. "Is something wrong, Wailmer?" Isabella said, suddenly scared. That was when the man jumped out from behind the dead whale pokemon, brandishing his huge knife. He grabbed Isabella by the arm and held the knife up to her neck. Isabella tried to struggle free, but he stabbed her in the side of her abdomen, weakening her.

Lopunny sprung to her feet, seeing that her trainer was in danger, until the man held the knife up to Isabella's throat again. "Now, now, hot stuff. You wouldn't want your trainer getting hurt now, would you?" He said. Lopunny started to back down. "No! Don't listen to him! Save me!" Isabella said to her pokemon. Lopunny readied for an attack. The man slit Isabella's throat and tossed the body aside. "You want to tango, you sexy bitch? I can tango!" He said to Lopunny.

Lopunny lunged forward at the man with the knife, attempting to use its take-down attack. The man casually stepped out of the way and plunged his knife straight into Lopunny's back. Lopunny screeched in pain while he delivered more stabbings until it was dead. He picked up Lopunny's mutilated corpse and smiled. "You look bloody sexy, don't you?" He laughed, utterly impressed by his bad pun. The only one left on the beach was him and the voice inside of his head.

"So, were you here for the girl or her pokemon? Which one, you sicko?" The voice said. "Shut up! I am who I am and you'll never change that!" The killer said to the voice inside his head. "You're disgusting. Killing people and having sex with their bodies is not socially right. You should kill yourself, you fucking creep." The man unzipped his pants. "Hey! I'm here and I was born a necrophile! If you can't accept that, then you're a prejudiced fool!" "I have every right to judge you. You're into dead bodies, you disgusting piece of shit." The voice retorted. "No you don't! Shut up!" The killer said. He repeated those words as he thrust in an out of Lopunny's lifeless corpse. "Shut! Up! Shut! Up! Shut! Up! It's not my fault I'm a necrophile!" He felt something wrong with him in his pants and cried. The voice in his head continued. "Oh, what's wrong? You can't get it up?" "No I can! Rigor mortis just hasn't set in yet! It needs to before I can achieve a…" The voice cut the man off. "You're just a weak fool. You're not a man. You're nothing. Kill yourself. You'll be doing the world a favor." The voice in the man's head said. "No! Fuck you, I have ED!"

The man moved onto Isabella's body. Blood from her neck had soaked into her clothes. The slit in her throat had turned into a huge hole in her neck. Her visible trachea killed any thoughts the man had of violating her body. The gore normally made him feel hot and bothered, but for some reason, this made him very angry instead. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! I hate you! I wish you were dead! Fuck you!" The killer said. The voice inside of his head taunted him. "What's the matter? You thought her body would be sexy after you killed her? You are the worst human being ever. You suck as a man and you suck as a killer. Kill yourself." The voice in the man's head said. "No! Fuck you! I'm going to make sweet and beautiful love to this corpse!" He said, with tears in his eyes. "No you won't. You probably won't even get hard. And sex with a corpse is not beautiful. It will never be beautiful. You are disgusting."

The killer tore Isabella's corpse's shirt off and tried to suck on her breasts, but it was no use. His man parts did not want to work with him. "You are a failure at being a killer and a failure of humanity! Go die like the women you killed!" The voice shouted to the man. "No! Go away! Go away!" The man said. He ran from the crime scene, screaming and crying.


	2. Look At Yourself

Chapter 2

Look At Yourself

The killer was in his house. He had just gotten off of work. He worked as grocery store bagger and barely ever talked. At work, he was Chad Walker. It was his fake identity, the one that used the name he was born with. He never acted himself around normal people. He rarely talked, and was not the best at socializing. He was awkward and introverted, like there was always something else going on in his mind. Sometimes he would stare at women or pokemon that he found attractive, usually girls that were in their teenage years, but not over the age of 18. He was into the "sexy" pokemon. He loved it when a trainer would walk in with a Gardevoir, Lopunny, Gothorita, or even a Jynx. He imagined that these underage girls and these "sexy" pokemon were mutilated corpses and he would have a very special feeling in his pants. Chad would try to be sure that no one noticed him when he stared. It was when his true self would shine through brightest.

Chad's real self was the one that he tried to hide from everyone. He was a necrophile and he firmly believed that he was born one and that no one could ever change his sexual orientation. He wanted to think that he was a normal human being, just one that was born to love killing people and dead bodies, but society would never accept him for who he was. Chad hated putting on his ruse. He hated lying to himself and others that he was anything but a raging and lonely necrophile that thought about sex every waking moment of his life.

Chad also masturbated a lot. If it were not a night where his urges would get the better of him and he would go out and kill someone, he would masturbate at least six times a day. He had many pictures of dead bodies that he kept neatly organized and even a few videos of "sexy" pokemon dying in tragic accidents, but pictures and videos were never enough for him. There was more than a terabyte of death and gore saved on his computer's hard drive. He had to have more. Sometimes he absolutely needed to satisfy his necrophiliac urges by going out and killing someone.

Chad also had a voice in his head. He was never sure if the voice belonged to himself or if it belonged to someone else. It did not have the same voice as him. It was guttural, angry, and never happy.

When Chad got home from work he took off all of his clothes and started talking to himself in the mirror. "Look at you! You are one sexy beast! Yeah, you have confidence that could kill a village!" He said to his reflection. "Your confidence is a joke. You are God's Mistake. You should have killed yourself long ago." The voice in Chad's head said. "You be quiet! I'm trying to think better of myself!" Chad shouted. "You don't deserve to think better of yourself, you sack of shit." The voice said. Chad started to masturbate to his reflection. "Fuck you. I'm not a sack of shit. I'm Dash Manly." Chad said. Dash Manly was what Chad called himself when no one else was around. Chad was the name his parents gave him. Dash Manly was his idealized name. As Chad, he was a depressed and lonely grocery bagger. As Dash Manly, he could take any girl or pokemon he wanted and do whatever he wanted to it.

"Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Get out of my head." Chad said while he masturbated in the mirror. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. "I'm not leaving your head. You can try to silence me, but I will always be here to remind you why you must die." The voice said. Once Chad was done masturbating, he started to scream and bawl. It was a very sudden mood swing, the kind a psychologist would have a field day with, provided he would not have left the room in fear from the sight of a naked crying serial killer. "Why the fuck did I do that? I'm a handsome guy! Girls love handsome guys!" he shouted with tears in his eyes. "Because girls don't want to be killed before sex. No one does, you disgusting worm." The voice said. "I know! I'm sorry!" Chad screamed. He curled up on his bathroom floor in the fetal position, crying. "You look pathetic. You deserve all of the hate you give yourself." The voice said. "I know! I do! I'm on the floor with all the other worms!" Chad shouted between screams as he wiggled like a worm. He passed out on the floor, unable to control his screaming.


	3. Compassionate Are The Dead

Chapter 3

Compassionate Are The Dead

Chad woke up, got dressed, and readied himself for work. He was a grocery bagger at The Poke Mart and was not very proud of it. He often wished he could be like he was when he was a child. His mother and father paid for everything for him. He could do whatever he wanted and not have a job. He never had to worry about taxes, rent, or anything else. Then he would have a grim reminder that even though he idealized his childhood, it was not a good time for him.

Chad discovered his necrophilia at an early age. At school, he had no friends. The other kids hated him because his family was poor and he could not fit in. He never played with the same toys, watch the same TV shows or even ate the same food. He could never relate to anyone and when he tried to talk, the other children would only bully him. His parents hated him too. He was considered an unwanted child and both of his parents had severe alcohol problems. Chad often suspected that his mother had been drinking when he was a fetus in her tummy. Chad hated both of his parents just as much as they hated him. He secretly wanted them both to die and go to Hell. On one of these lonely school days of his youth, he found a dead Gardevoir hidden in a nearby thicket. He talked to the Gardevoir. Being a lifeless corpse, it never told him to shut up, never taunted him for being poor, and always listened to everything he said. Chad became good friends with the rotting Gardevoir body, until it rotted away into only a dirty skeleton.

Chad named the Gardevoir body Marcy and even though her body was destroyed, her spirit lived on in Chad's imagination. She was the ideal friend to Chad. She was quiet, obedient, compassionate, understanding, submissive, and she would never do anything to hurt Chad. Chad visited Marcy in his dreams and imagination, imagining talking to the corpse about anything and making friends with her. Once he started to mature, his thoughts of Marcy began to take a different turn. He started to imagine her as a sexual being, something that could not just supply love and compassion where school and his parents had failed, but as an outlet for sexual gratification as well.

This started when Chad asked a girl to go on a date with him back when he was in school. She rejected him and it broke his heart. Corpses, however, can never reject anyone, and Chad started imagining himself doing very nasty things with Marcy the Gardevoir Corpse once he inevitably discovered masturbation. Once he turned 18, Chad's mother kicked him out of the house and told him to never return. He dropped out of school just before graduation and got a job as a grocery bagger, a job that he had kept for seven whole years. Chad hated his mother. She used to beat him when he was bad and told him to shut up when he cried.

During his years as a grocery bagger, Chad started to feel alone and alienated from the world he lived in. He was depressed and hated life. He convinced himself that no one could ever love him and instead of trying to fit in with society, he rebelled and reveled in his loneliness. That was when he killed his first victim, when his misanthropy and angst finally got the better of him and drove him to go kill someone and have sex with their body. It was a teenage girl and her Gardevoir, one that looked very similar to Marcy. Chad hated adult women. They were too strong to overpower, and Chad did not like sexual mates that could resist being killed.


	4. It's Natural

Chapter 4

"It's Natural"

It was night. Rachel, a teenage girl, had been at a party last night. She had a little too much to drink, even though she was underage, and had her pokemon friend, Kirlia, helping her home. She was way too young to drive and was walking home through a park, thinking that she was less likely to get mugged if she avoided the city streets. Chad Walker was actually waiting for a victim that night. He could feel his privates taking control of his body. He had masturbated three times that day and still did not feel any sort of sexual satisfaction. He needed to kill someone and have sex with their body that night. He was convinced that if he did not, then his body would explode.

Chad was armed with his knife that night and could not decide which one would look sexier as a corpse, Rachel, or Kirlia. He was getting freaky in his pants just thinking about it. The voice in the back of his head spoke. "You disgusting little fool. You don't need to kill more to satisfy your lust. You only need to kill yourself." "Shut up. I need to get my head in the game." Chad said. "The game? You think killing innocent women is a game?" The voice said to Chad. "Shut up!" Chad shouted. Rachel heard Chad yelling at himself and knew that she was not alone. "Kirlia, I need you to protect me. Do you think you can do that?" Rachel said. She was not feeling well, like she might vomit at any moment. Kirlias were known for going as far as giving their lives for their trainers. It knew something was wrong and could feel danger with its psychic powers.

Chad knew that his cover was blown and jumped out from the trees. "Hey there, sexy. What do you say we play a game?" Chad said. Kirlia tried to shoot a blast of psychic energy at Chad, but the killer got out of the way and stabbed Kirlia right in the head, killing it. He turned to Rachel. "The game is called Chase The Girl. You're the girl and you have to run." Chad said. Rachel was paralyzed with fear and a small stream of vomit trailed from the side of her mouth. "Run, you fucking whore! Run!" Chad shouted. Rachel started to run, until Chad grabbed her by the shirt collar and stabbed her in the gut. He tore all of her clothes off and stripped himself completely naked. Rachel was crying now. She knew that she was going to be raped in this park. She wished she had never gone to the party, and wished she had not drank that third beer. Most of all, she wished she had not cut through the park on her way home.

"Well, you cheap little slut, how do you feel? How many men have you been with? Forty? Fifty?" Chad shouted. He was angry seemed more interested in screaming than raping. "No one!" Rachel said. It was true. Rachel was, up until this point, a virgin. "Fuck you, you lying piece of shit! All girls are sluts! All of them! They all have sex with every man in the world but me! Fuck! You!" Chad shouted. He stabbed Rachel in the torso again and proceeded to rape her. He would have savaged her body, but he suddenly went soft. Rachel's tears turned into laughter. "Oh my god! You couldn't rape me?" She said, standing up, holding her abdomen in pain. "No! This isn't right! This isn't happening!" Chad shouted. She laughed and pointed at Chad, forgetting that he still had a knife. "You suck! Go home, you lousy rapist!" She said, still laughing. Chad stabbed Rachel in the heart, killing her. He had tears in his eyes and was feeling sick. He started to punch himself between his legs. "Work, damn you! Work! Work!" He shouted.

The voice in Chad's head started to speak again. "Your own body rejects your necrophilia. You are worthless and pathetic. Take that knife that you used to kill so many others and kill yourself." The voice said. "No! Fuck you! It's natural! I was born a necrophiliac and that is what I am! Necrophilia forever!" Chad screamed. He grabbed Rachel's corpse's breasts and sawed them off with his knife. He sucked on the disembodied breasts, hoping that it would make him feel sexy again, but it was no use. It only reminded him of breastfeeding, which only reminded him of his mother. He dropped the severed breast and cried. "Why do you always have to be so fucking right?" Chad shouted. "Because you are always wrong, you disgusting sack of shit." The voice in Chad's head said. "Fuck you, voice! And fuck you, mommy! Fuck you!" Chad shouted. He walked over to Kirlia's corpse and felt sexy again. He had sex with the body and put his clothes back on, the voice in his head berating him the whole time.

"Necrophilia is a sin against life itself. You are worse than any other man in the history of mankind. Save some face. Kill yourself." The voice in Chad's head said. "No! Fuck you! It's natural!" Chad insisted. "Look at that disfigured pokemon corpse that you just defiled! Is that natural?" The voice in Chad's head said. "Yes! It's who I am!" Chad shouted. "It is not natural, it is infernal. If this truly is who you are, then you have only yourself to blame for being such a waste of carbon. Look at yourself! You don't even deserve to be called a human! You are disgusting!" The voice boomed. Chad felt genuinely hurt by this. "It's natural! It's natural!" Chad shouted as he ran back home.


	5. Unacceptable

Chapter 5

Unacceptable

After a long day of bagging up people's groceries, Chad went home. He could feel his testicles tingling. He needed to go out and kill someone tonight. "You are a slave to your balls! Your mother should have aborted you when you had the chance, you sick freak!" The voice in Chad's head said. "Shut up! I'm going out tonight. It doesn't matter if you approve." Chad said. "You are a disgrace to the human race! Kill yourself!" The voice said. "Fuck you." Chad said, changing out of his work clothes and into his normal clothes.

Chad grabbed his knife and felt confidence flowing through him. Whenever he held his knife, Chad felt like he could tear the life out of anyone and have sex with anything he wanted. It was part of his Dash Manly persona. Just thinking about holding a knife and being Dash Manly got his blood pumping. He left his house, ready to find a cute girl and her pokemon so that he could kill them.

Cindy and Steve were at the beach together. They were both in love and they had the beach to themselves that night. It was a quiet and romantic night for both of them. Chad had been watching and stalking them for hours now. He was waiting for Cindy and Steve to leave, just for a minute, so he could kidnap their pokemon. Cindy was wearing only a bikini and had left her pokeballs in her pants pockets. One of the pokeballs had a Gothorita in it. Chad had not killed and had sex with a Gothorita in years and thought they were the sexiest pokemon ever. Chad had absolutely no interest in Cindy, however. He had a delusion in his mind that Cindy and Steve had had sex earlier in their relationship. Chad was into "young and pure girls with their virginity intact" as he put it. The fact that she had a boyfriend with her made Chad want to maim and slaughter her more than have sex with her corpse.

"You've been following those two for hours now. You are pathetic. Quit this futile endeavor and quit life while you are there. Complete suicide!" The voice in Chad's head commanded. "No." Chad said. He noticed that Cindy and Steve had left to go swim together. "Now's my chance!" Chad thought. He ran over to Cindy's discarded pants and started to pull the pokeballs out. He found the one with Gothorita in it instantly and ran to a nearby changing room before letting the pokemon out of its ball. When Gothorita saw Chad, it was shocked. It squealed in terror as he brandished his knife. "Hey there, cutie pie. Do you want to tango with Dash Manly?" He said. He stabbed Gothorita in the head and started to pull down his pants when Cindy burst into the changing room. "Who the hell are you and what did you do with my pokemon?" She shouted. Chad forgot that Gothorita was a psychic pokemon and could telepathically call for her trainer when she was in danger. Chad turned to Cindy and smiled. "Come here. I'll show you." He said, hiding his knife.

Cindy did not trust Chad and was worried. She smelled blood and knew that her Gothorita was not well. Before she could do anything, Steve burst in with both of his fists clenched. He was fuming with anger. "Did you touch my Cindy?" He shouted. Chad smiled again. He had an erection now that he knew he could take the lives of more people. "Why don't you find out?" Chad said. Steve ran toward Chad, ready to tackle him. "Steve, no!" Cindy shouted, but it was too late. Chad revealed his knife and slashed Steve across the face. Steve tried to get back up, until Chad jammed him knife into Steve's stomach and gutted him like a fish. Cindy ran away once she saw this. She ran back to her clothes and grabbed her phone so that she could call the police.

Chad followed Cindy once he was done mutilating Steve. "Going somewhere?" he said, menacingly. "Joke's on you, asshole. I called the police." Cindy said, putting away her phone. The voice in Chad's head spoke in a booming voice now. "Now you will pay for your crimes! You will go to jail and get raped endlessly by inmates! The judge will sentence you to rape! You will die and be raped to death, just as you raped others! You sicken me! Kill yourself while you have the chance!" Chad was suddenly scared now. He dropped his knife and started crying. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" He shouted. Cindy was confused now. "What is wrong with you?" She said. "It's not my fault I'm into killing people and having sex with dead bodies! It's my fetish! It's natural!" Chad shouted. Cindy feigned compassion and pretended to care. She really just wanted to grab the knife out of his hands. "I'm sorry. The world should not persecute people for having fetishes." She said, getting closer to the knife. Chad looked at Cindy. "Do you really think that?" He said to her. "No." Cindy said. She grabbed the knife and held it in front of Chad. "Now don't move until the police get here." She ordered, clenching the knife. Her voice was like a disaster to Chad. It sounded a lot like his mother's.


	6. Edgy Fucker

Chapter 6

Edgy Fucker

The police came to take Chad away. They had been tracing his killings for years now and had plenty of evidence to use against him in court. The fact that his DNA matched semen samples found in virtually every person that he had killed up to that point solved a lot of cases that the police thought had went cold.

Chad was taken to a holding cell with a large, shirtless man in it. "Are you going to be my new bitch?" he said menacingly to Chad. Chad was so overwhelmed with panic about the upcoming court case that he dismissed the inmate's advances. "Fuck off." He said. The huge man was angry. He cracked his knuckles. "What did you say to me?" He said, ready to beat Chad and rape him. Chad punched the inmate between the legs and jammed his thumbs in the large man's eyes. "I'm not your bitch! Honestly, the world is cruel and cold place even without a piece of shit like you making life miserable for everyone!" He shouted. The voice echoed his words back to him. "Chad, the world is a horrible place for everyone, even without you killing and raping people. Kill yourself." "No! Fuck you! Shut the fuck up!" Chad shouted. The prison inmate was not sure who Chad was talking to, but he was in a lot of pain and was now blind. Who Chad was talking to was not one of his main concerns at the moment.

Chad pulled his inmate's pants down and saw his genitalia. "You love raping people in jail? How about I rape you?" Chad shouted. He grabbed the man's scrotum and started tugging and tearing at them until he saw blood. The man tried to struggle, but it was no use. He was in too much pain to fight back. "How about some oral, huh?" Chad taunted. He wrapped his lips around the man's package and bit down. He spat out the severed parts and smiled with blood dripping down his chin. "That's what you get for trying to make me your bitch, bitch!" Chad said. He sat back down and wiped the blood off of his face, waiting for his inmate to die of blood loss. Chad was no longer afraid of being raped in prison.

"Why did you do that? You could have let him rape you! You deserve to be raped, you murderer!" The voice in Chad's head said. "No one deserves to be raped. I'm Dash Manly. I don't take shit from no one." Chad said to the voice inside of his head. "You just raped him. Do you even know how much of a hypocrite you really are?" "No. Fuck you. Only stupid motherfuckers care if they're hypocrites." Chad retorted. "You can only fight me for so long. I will get to you and you will despair to my words." The voice said. "No I can fight to the end. I'm Dash Manly. I can do whatever the fuck I want."

An Officer Jenny walked over to Chad's cell. He was sitting down, talking to himself, ignoring the dead body and the severed man parts next to him. "Oh, what the hell is this?" She shouted. Chad walked up. "What's up, piggy-momma? Are the boys and girls in blue ready for me?" He said with a smile. "You have a visitor. She says she's your sister." Officer Jenny said. "I don't know what you're talking about, piggy-momma. I don't have any sisters." Chad said. "Well, she's here to see you anyway." Officer Jenny said. She turned back to Chad and gave him a warning. "Oh, and don't call me a pig."

A woman walked in front of Chad's cell. Chad had never seen her before. "Hey. Do you know who I am?" She said to Chad. "I don't know. My sister?" Chad said in a taunting voice. The woman looked furious. "You killed my daughter." "I did? Which one? The one that made faces even after I stabbed her and she died, or the one with the super sexy Jynx I threw into a pond?" Chad taunted. He was trying to see how angry he could get this woman. He was waiting for her to try to attack him so that he could kill her. "You're an animal? Did you know that? I'm just here to make you feel like shit. You, you are a pedophile and a serial killer. I hope they throw the book at you and give you a sentence worse than death!" She shouted. "Well, thanks for taking time out of your day to see me. I'll masturbate to the thought of your corpse after you leave." Chad said.


	7. A Cold Dead Heart

Chapter 7

A Cold Dead Heart

The next day, a lawyer approached Chad's cell. "Did piggy-momma send you?" Chad asked. The lawyer ignored the question. "We need to talk." He said, as many Officer Jennies followed. "About what?" Chad asked. "The case. You're going to court today." The lawyer said. "What is there to say? I have necrophilia. I can't help myself. I have natural and healthy urges. I shouldn't even be here!" Chad protested. "That's not going to fly. Trust me. I know." The lawyer said. The Jennies walked into Chad's cell and handcuffed him. He did little to resist, only wiggle a little once they grabbed him. "How is that not going to fly?" Chad said. "The law forbids people from killing other people. The law forbids people from having sex with pokemon. It doesn't matter what you do to get your rocks off, some things are simply socially unacceptable." The lawyer said. "Those are stupid laws! Fuck laws and fuck whoever made them!" Chad shouted. "Just keep your mouth shut and let me do all of the talking. I might be able to get you out of life in the slammer. Maybe we can plead insanity or something." The lawyer said.

During the trial, Chad fell asleep. In his dream, he was in a field, completely naked, and he heard the voice in his head. "You will die! They will sentence you to death! Look at yourself, you fucking piece of shit! You are the worst man to ever live!" "Fuck you!" Chad shouted to the sky. That was when the voice finally showed who it really belonged to. It was "Marcy" the Gardevoir Chad fell in love with, the same one that he would talk to and later masturbate to when he was a child. "Marcy?" Chad said, horrified. "That's right! I'm your "Marcy", the dead body that started it all for you! I've been haunting you all these years after you defiled my body and started killing pokemon for sexual purposes!" "What? I thought you were dead!" Chad said. "Oh yes, I am very much dead, but my spirit lives on and it will continue to live within you until you die and my soul can finally rest easy once you have received the punishment you deserve." Marcy said.

Chad was horrified. The Marcy he knew, the one he invented, would never do anything like this. She was a dead body, a meat doll that was submissive and would never say anything bad about him, or anything at all. She was a thing of beauty to Chad, and now it was all gone now that he saw what his Marcy was really like. Every corpse was once alive and every corpse once had a life, a soul, and a personality. It was something that Chad did not like to think about. "How does it feel, Chad? The love of your life was a lie all along." Marcy said as Chad burst into tears. "I'm not Chad! I'm Dash Manly!" Chad shouted. He tried to punch Marcy, but his fist went straight through her, because she was a ghost. He tried to grab her, tackle her, even rape her, but it was as though she were made of air. Marcy laughed. "Look at yourself, you worthless waste of life. You are the most disgusting thing ever to live. People like you, people who are into sick shit like raping underage girls and fucking pokemon's dead bodies, they deserve to be wiped off the face of the planet. I hope your death is as miserable and painful as possible."

Chad started to feel cold and in pain. He could feel his genitals shaking and warming. He woke up and was back in the courtroom, fully clothed, and with a huge stain in his pants. "Fuck you, Marcy." Chad said under his breath. "Fuck you. I just wanted to be who I am. Fuck you."

As the trial continued, Chad noticed relatives of all of the girls that he had killed over the years. He saw them all looking sad and miserable. Some looked angry, like they could get up and strangle the serial killer to death at any second. It was too much for Chad. He started to realize just how much damage he had done and how many people his sexual fetish had hurt over the years. "Do you feel like shit yet?" Marcy's voice taunted inside of Chad's head. Chad did not answer. He started to cry, until a different thought crossed his mind. He had to do something to get his mind off of his depression. He stood up, dropped his pants, and showed everyone his genitals. "Look at me!" Chad shouted. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you for what you've done!" A man in the seats shouted. He ran to try to tackle Chad, until bailiffs subdued both of them and the trial continued.


	8. Clockwork Empathy

Chapter 8

Clockwork Empathy

Chad was back in his cell, waiting for his trial to be over, the trial that was for him. His lawyer walked to his cell to talk to him. "It isn't looking pretty. The judge seems to hate you and the jury isn't much better. They seem to think you should be torn limb from limb." He said to the serial killer. "Fuck 'em. They can go to hell for all I care. Who the fuck are they to judge me based on my sexual appetite? A bunch of prejudiced prudes out to persecute me for my orientation, that's what they are." Chad said. The lawyer was getting less composed as Chad talked. "Trust me, they are not persecuting you. That defense would never work." He said. "No it would! Let me back in the courtroom! Let me tell them about my struggle with necrophilia! They need to know what life is like for me, those pampered motherfuckers!" Chad shouted. The lawyer was starting to get angry. "I'm not going to let you do that. I'm already in trouble with the judge for that little outburst you had when you flashed everyone." The lawyer said, trying his best to hide his anger.

Chad was getting furious with his lawyer. "Fuck you! You're one of them!" He said. "Them?" "Yeah! You think it isn't natural to be into killing people and dead bodies! You, sir, can go to hell! Fuck you, I never want to see you again!" Chad shouted. The lawyer could take no more of this. "No. It's not natural at all. You're a maniac. I feel kind of dirty just defending you, but hey, a job's a job, right? I mean, it takes a lot of guts to defend a guy who killed a cute and innocent little Kirlia and then fucked it until the bones ruptured the body! You are one sick fuck, you know that? I hope they pull the death sentence on you. You deserve it." The lawyer said. He started to walk away. "Get back here! I'm not done!" Chad shouted. His lawyer ignored him and continued on his way.

Chad heard Marcy's voice in his head again. "You should never fight with your lawyer, you disgusting and evil man. You should know that. Are you retarded or something?" "Fuck you!" Chad shouted. "Oh, but you already did, all the way back when you were young. Now you finally pay for it." Marcy said. "Oh yeah? Well you…" Chad could not think of a comeback. "Your worthless life ends soon. I can feel it. Soon the life force will exit your body, vengeance will be mine, and I will finally be free!" Marcy said. "Well good for you." Chad said, sarcastically. "Do you need me to scar your soul any more than I already have? I can make you feel pain like you never have." Marcy threatened. "Then why haven't you done it yet?" Chad taunted. He did not know that he was tempting fate.

Marcy laughed and threatened again. "I was once a Gardevoir. I have psychic powers involving empathy. I'm the kind of pokemon that would give its life to a trainer, not that I ever would for you if you ever caught me. I can make you feel the pain of everyone you ever hurt and make you feel like the miserable pile of shit you really are." "Oh, I'm so scared of crying! Boo hoo! I'm about to die. I have nothing to lose." Chad said. "I've psychologically damaged you before. I'm not going to hold back this time!"

Chad passed out on the floor of his cell and started to feel strange. He saw himself with a huge knife, looming over him. "Hey there, hot stuff. You would make a nice piece of dead flesh." The dream version of Chad talked with Marcy's voice. "Marcy?" Chad said. "Oh, don't call me that. Call me Dash Manly!" Marcy said from inside of a phantom version of Chad's body. She tore into Chad's guts and tore out if intestine. Chad started to feel pain, as though his intestine really were being removed and the flesh on his abdomen really was being torn out. "Oh yeah! I have a raging stiffie from mutilating people into corpses!" She said, starting to strangle Chad with his own guts. "Stop it, Marcy! I'm sorry I angered you!" Chad shouted. "It's Dash Manly!" Marcy shouted. Phantom Chad jammed his knife into Chad's head. His body went limp, but it was still conscious.

"You… You are not truly sorry for your crimes against life itself! No, you are not truly sorry until your necrophiliac urges have been purged and all you can think about is your guilt!" Marcy said from within Phantom Chad. He pulled down his pants, ready to rape Chad, but his pants explosion was too early. "Oh, damn! I have erectile dysfunction!" Marcy taunted. Chad wanted to speak, but his body would not move. Marcy continued mutilating his body by removing all of his limbs with her knife. Chad was truly in pain now. Marcy could tell that he really was sorry and that he was starting to truly see why killing people and having sex with their corpses was wrong. She stopped. "You've learned your lesson, you disgusting little worm." She said. Marcy vanished and Chad awakened. His body was intact. He had no intestine spilled all over the floor and all of his arms and legs were still attached to his body. He was still hurt, though. He was starting to think that the relatives of the people he murdered were right to be angry with him. "I should have killed myself." He said, bursting into tears.


	9. Lord of Monsters

Chapter 9

Lord of Monsters

Chad was in his cell. The past few days felt like years to him. He was thinking over all of the horrible things he did to people and pokemon over the years. All of the killings, sexual assaults, and violence he caused was getting to him. "I thought my life fucking sucked in middle school, when all the kids hated me and I had anxiety." Chad thought to himself. It was the worst kind of self-loathing and angst he had ever felt. "I should have listened to Marcy. I should have killed myself." Chad said, regretting his every decision in life. Strangely, Marcy never talked to him during his time of introspection and self-reflection. It was as though she were never there.

No one actually told him, but Chad knew that he was getting the death penalty. He was never offered a last meal. He was too depressed to eat anyway. "I don't deserve to eat." Chad thought when thinking about a time when he killed a Buneary by luring it close to him with food, and how bad he felt about it now. A prison guard approached him with a wet rag. He had a Raichu with him. It was wearing a tiny executioner's hood. Chad thought that this was cute, but he also knew what was about to happen. "Any last words?" The guard said. "I am so, so, very sorry for everything that I ever did." Chad said. He had sincerity in his heart when he said that. The guard passed him the wet rags, which he put on his head. The Raichu lifted its tail on top of Chad's head too, and blasted thousands of volts of electric energy through Chad's body. He died a quick and very painful death. His body had a horrible smell of burnt flesh and huge burn marks all over it. The world had one less serial killer on its surface.

When Chad died, he felt his life force leaving his body and only his spirit remained. He found himself in a strange realm, The Afterlife, where he stood before a gigantic horse-like being. "Chad Walker? Or should I called you Dash Manly?" The creature joked. "What are you?" Chad said, in awe of this creature. "My name is Arceus. I created all life in this universe and when something dies, it comes back to me." Arceus said. "You… You're God?" Chad said, nervously. "In a sense. I did bring you up here for a reason." Arceus said. Chad was nervous now. "I'm very sorry! Please don't punish me!" He said. "Relax! I could never hurt you, Chad. I love you. I will always love you." Arceus said. "You do? Even after everything I did?" Chad said. "I could never hurt something I created." Arceus said. "Then why did you let me hurt other people?" Chad asked. "You aren't really hurting anyone. In the big picture, your actions mean nothing. People live, people die, and people return to me. It makes no difference what happens in life. What you choose to do with it is your business. It is the beauty of life, the fact that you could debase yourself into a killer, or help the world. To me, it does not matter. I will always love you." Arceus said. "Then… My sins… Can you absolve them? I feel horrible about them. I really need them lifted from my conscience" Chad said. "It matters not how irredeemable you or your thoughts may perceive you to be. You did nothing wrong in my eyes and I will always love you." Arceus said. "You asshole! You want me to wallow in guilt for all eternity!" Chad said. "Whether you wallow or forget about it is your choice. Whatever you want, Dash Manly." Arceus nonchalantly stated.

Chad was not sure if Arceus was performing some kind of elaborate punishment by refusing to acknowledge evil and forgive him or if the god of all pokemon was simply naïve. It did not matter. Chad was stuck in this strange afterlife of only him and Arceus, and the horrible pain of guilt. One thing was for sure, and it was that Arceus would always love everything that he ever made, no matter how good or evil it became.

This story is dedicated to anyone who has ever done something wrong and felt genuinely terrible about it. Life is beautiful, no matter how ugly some people try to make it look. There is no greater joy in life than being a human with free will. I hope you enjoyed the story.

_Fin_


End file.
